Some Multiple-Input Multiple-Output communication systems use Cooperative Multipoint (CoMP) transmission for coordinating MIMO transmissions between cells. For example, in a mode known as Joint Processing (JP), multiple cells transmit the same data simultaneously to a User Equipment (UE) terminal. When using the JP mode, the cooperating cells typically configure their transmissions based on channel feedback provided by the UEs. Various feedback schemes for JP transmission are known in the art.
For example, 3GPP Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network (TSG-RAN) WG1 document R1-110743, entitled “Preliminary CoMP JP Results for Homogenous Networks,” Taipei, Taiwan, Feb. 21-25, 2011, which is incorporated herein by reference, provides simulated evaluation results for CoMP JP based on a Minimal Mean Square Error (MMSE) receiver.
TSG-RAN WG1 document R1-110628, entitled “Performance Evaluation of Phase 1: Downlink Homogeneous Network with High Tx Power RRHs,” Taipei, Taiwan, Feb. 21-25, 2011, which is incorporated herein by reference, provide CoMP evaluation results in Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) and Time Division Duplex (TDD). Additional simulation results are provided in TSG-RAN WG1 document R1-111139, entitled “Initial CoMP Evaluation for Homogeneous Network with High Tx Power RRHs,” Taipei, Taiwan, Feb. 21-25, 2011, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.